Due to high current density, high breakdown voltage, and low ON resistance, High Electron Mobility Transistors (HEMTs) are suitable for use in power applications. An HEMT structure includes a channel layer and an active layer. A two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) is generated in the channel layer, adjacent to an interface with the active layer. The 2DEG is used in the HEMT structure as a charge carrier. An issue of the HEMT structure is charge trapping at the drain side of the gate, which can result in a phenomenon known as “current collapse” under high-voltage operation. As such, what is needed is a device with a low on-resistance, as well as low current collapse and improved interface trap density and linear drain current degradation. The embodiments of the present disclosure at least answer these needs.